Game of Youtube
by Rain Igami Production
Summary: La Web Team à Westeros : les complots, l'amour, le sexe, parce que le ship. Beaucoup de gens, du YAOI (mais pas que), du sang et des LEMONS ! Les auteurs tiennent à préciser que l'histoire n'a rien à voir avec celle de la série. Vous pouvez lire même si vous ne l'avez pas regardée !
1. Chapter 1

**Yo les bitches !**

 **Nouveau crossover Game of Throne et Web Show ! En très très gros c'est la Web Team extrêmement élargie dans l'univers de GoT.**

 **Cette fic qui s'annonce excessivement longue, est écrite en collaboration avec la reine des patates, la délicieuse Morgane Ravenclaw (allez voir ce qu'elle écrit, même si c'est de la merde ça lui fera plaisir.).**

 **Attention : rythme de publication très aléatoire parce qu'on se voit pas souvent et qu'on est des grosses larves lentes. Voilà.**

 **Je précise aussi qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu (ou lu) GoT pour comprendre, par contre il vaux mieux connaître les youtubers. Après, je ne vais pas vous forcer à passer des heures sur YouTube comme moi, vous avez le droit d'avoir une vie.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Rain :)**

 _Hello tout le monde !_

 _D'abord, merci à Rain pour la pub (patate toi-même, sale caca !)._

 _Ensuite, pour ceux qui s'inquiètent des youtubers, je précise que même moi je les connais pas tous, donc... (interdiction de me blâmer alors que j'écris sur des persos que je ne connais pas, merci.)_

 _Bien évidemment, GoT ne nous appartient pas. Et les youtubers... non plus. Snif. Ma vie est nulle._

 _Je précise au passage que la fiction sera violente et contiendra des passages à caractère sexuel (#LeSexePutain), bref, vous êtes prévenus ! (Et le Ship. Parce que le Ship, c'est la vie.)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Morgane_

* * *

Victor savourait son repos, tout en ricanant bruyamment chaque fois que Tom, son camarade passait. Ce dernier lui lançait fréquemment des regards noirs, agacé de devoir travailler alors que son ami se tournait les pouces, ce qui augmentait l'hilarité de Victor.

_ Bientôt fini, Tom ? demanda le jeune homme d'un air innocent.

Seul un grognement qui ressemblait fortement à une insulte lui répondit.

Cependant, le fait de se moquer de Tom le lassa rapidement, et il préféra se tourner vers la route qu'il apercevait à travers la grande porte ouverte. Trois cavaliers arrivaient au pas. Il reconnut le premier, l'un de ses frères de la Garde de Nuit, Alexis. En revanche, les deux autres lui étaient inconnus.

_ Et Tommy, mate les nouveaux plein d'espoir ! s'exclama Victor en désignant les arrivants.

Les volontaires de la Garde de Nuit étaient tous identiques, au départ. Désireux de changer le monde, persuadés qu'ils allaient contribuer à la rendre meilleur. Ça faisait bien rire Victor. Comme si trois gars au fin fond du royaume allaient changer quoi que ce soit. Si on voulait changer les choses, il fallait appartenir à la noblesse et habiter dans cette porcherie qu'était Port-Réal, pas s'engager dans le trou du cul de Westeros.

Victor haïssait les nobles. Il haïssait tous ces hypocrites se croyant supérieurs à tous. Et pire que tout, le roi. Ce sombre connard qui se croyait maître du royaume, qui croyait tout contrôler. Il ignorait tout des complots qui se tramaient dans son dos.

_ Oh, c'est qu'elles sont mignonnes, les fillettes, rétorqua Tom, sarcastique. On leur a dit que la Garde de Nuit était réservée aux hommes ?

_ Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? répliqua immédiatement Victor en éclatant de rire. Ma très chère femme de ménage !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le balai que lui lança la « femme de ménage » et grogna sous le choc.

_ Tu fais chier ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant, ramassant le couteau qu'il avait virilement planté dans la table précédemment.

_ Moi je fais chier ? répéta Tom. Au moins je ne suis pas un fils de pute !

Sa réplique tomba à plat, alors qu'Alexis entrait dans la cour :

_ Oh, non, vous n'allez pas recommencer… soupira-t-il.

_ Ta gueule ! hurlèrent en même temps les deux hommes.

_ Bon, je vous présente Raphaël Descraques et Tail de Troy.

_ Salut les filles, salua Victor, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Le plus petit des deux, aux cheveux décoiffés, sembla surpris et attristé par la moquerie, alors que le second lui adressa un regard hautain :

_ Pff.

Et, sans lui accorder la moindre attention, il lui tourna le dos pour faire face à Alexis :

_ Où est-ce qu'on dort ?

Victor cru qu'il allait devenir fou : non mais c'était quoi ce type qui croyait qu'il pouvait l'ignorer sans conséquences ?! Il croisa le regard de Tom, leur querelle oubliée, pour lui adresser un message explicite : ils allaient rendre la vie impossible à cet arriviste !

Tom s'installa à table, affamé, et regarda Victor s'asseoir en face de lui :

_ T'as fait les recherches que je t'ai demandé ? interrogea immédiatement son ami.

Tout le monde excepté peut-être François Descraques, le lord-commandant, le savait : Victor dominait les soldats de la Garde. Il était le leader, chef presque incontesté. Seul Alexis avait le cran de s'opposer à lui, et si Vic laissait passer, c'était parce qu'il avait du respect pour lui.

_ Oui, il s'appelle Tail. Tail de Troy, répondit Tom. A Port-Réal, il était un chevalier respecté. D'après Alexis, personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais de proche du roi et de la princesse, il est soudainement devenu un paria, et a été envoyé au Mur sur ordre de Son Altesse Royale.

Chaque fois que Tom évoquait le roi, son ton devenait sarcastique, totalement irrespectueux.

_ Celle-ci n'a d'ailleurs, daigné donner aucune explication.

_ On dirait qu'il est doué pour contrarier les mauvaises personnes, commenta Victor. Et il va regretter que le roi ne l'ait pas tué, parce qu'ici, il va souffrir. Et ça va être très drôle… ajouta lentement le tueur avec un sourire sadique.

* * *

Lord Yéyé Liquini tenta de contenir le sourire euphorique qui tentait à tout prix de s'afficher sur son visage en apprenant le meurtre de Lord Thomas Daniel. Affichant un air malheureux sans doute aussi hypocrite que celui de Lord Nyo, il poussa la comédie jusqu'à essuyer une larme imaginaire.

_ Quand Lady Foxie apprendra ça… commenta-t-il d'un air tragique. Elle appréciait tellement cet homme…

Le seul à être sans doute véritablement triste de la mort de Lord Thomas devait être la Main du roi, Lord Frédéric. L'un des prochains sur la liste, songea Yéyé en se levant et en saluant les autres membres du Conseil, et en prenant un Lord Nyo en larmes dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

_ J'espère que ça ira pour Lady Foxie, sanglota Lord Nyo, sa voix étouffée contre l'épaule de Yéyé.

_ Je l'espère aussi, murmura Yéyé, tentant de prendre l'apparence d'un héros de drame, luttant malgré la tristesse.

Enfin sorti de la Salle du Conseil, il dut lutter pour ne pas courir afin de rejoindre sa femme, Foxie, et lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Il accéléra le pas, et quand il atteint enfin ses appartements, un large sourire avait éclot sur son visage.

Foxie attendit d'être certaine qu'ils soient seuls pour se jeter à son cou de manière fort peu seyante pour une « Dame respectable ».

_ Yéyé ! Comment s'est passé le Conseil ?

Elle l'embrassa brièvement, un sourire éclairant son doux visage. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, Yéyé retomba amoureux. Amoureux d'elle, de sa beauté, de sa gentillesse…

_ A merveille, répondit-il en l'embrassant à son tour. J'ai eu une excellente nouvelle.

_ Le roi donne sa démission et va planter des pâquerettes ? proposa-t-elle d'un air innocent, le faisant éclater de rire.

_ Non, quand même pas ! J'aurais bien aimé ! En revanche, Daniel est comment dire…

_ Six pieds sous terre ?! s'exclama Foxie avec étonnement. Vraiment ? Oh, Yéyé !

Elle se jeta à nouveau à son cou, et il sentit avec délice son délicieux parfum, en enfouissant son visage dans ses longs cheveux roux indisciplinés.

_ Tu sens meilleur que Nyo, commenta-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre le sens de cette phrase, l'embrassant fougueusement :

_ C'est la meilleure nouvelle qu'on ait eu depuis longtemps, murmura-t-elle. Tu sais, parfois j'ai peur que tout soit perdu… Qu'on n'arrive jamais à obtenir ce qu'on veut…

_ On l'aura, lui promit-il à mi-voix. Nous aurons ce que nous désirons, et le roi pourrira dans une cellule, ou mieux, bouffera des pissenlits par la racine… Je te le jure sur ma vie, Foxie…

* * *

Le soleil se couchait quand la reine Charlotte et ses gens arrivèrent en vue de la cité libre de Volantis. Elle eut un bref sourire quand son conseiller et ami, Ser Florent, s'arrêta à son niveau :

_ Nous pourrions rester ici quelques temps, commenta-t-il. C'est une ville portuaire, parfaite pour atteindre Westeros.

Elle hocha la tête : son ami ne faisait qu'énoncer à voix haute ce à quoi elle avait déjà pensé.

_ Et après, murmura-t-elle, autant pour lui que pour elle-même, je récupérerais mon royaume, et mon trône.

_ Je suis certain que vos sujets n'attendent plus que vous, répondit tranquillement Florent, sans pour autant se montrer hypocrite.

C'était ce que Charlotte aimait avec Florent : il ne se montrait pas perfide, lui témoignant simplement un respect qu'elle savait sincère. Et si ses joues la brûlaient quand il souriait, ce n'était pas simplement à cause de la chaleur. Comme elle n'avançait plus, ses compagnons la rejoignirent. Ses fidèles partageaient sa haine du roi François, ayant pour la plupart été bannis injustement de Westeros. Lord Bob Lennon observa un instant la cité puis tourna la tête vers la reine déchue.

_ Vous ne devriez pas pénétrer cette ville, elle est sûrement emplie d'espions et de traîtres.

Florent hocha la tête.

_ Vous devriez l'écouter, ma reine. Cela peut être dangereux. Vous ne devez surtout pas être blessée.

Et comme chaque fois qu'il montrait son inquiétude pour elle, la jeune reine se sentit rougir. Mais elle ne voulait pas rester en arrière.

_ Je sais que vous me protégerez, Ser Florent. Je n'ai rien à craindre avec vous à mes côtés.

Elle lui sourit, confiante, avant de faire un pas vers Volantis.

_ Cette cité possède de nombreux bateaux. Et nous en avons besoin pour rentrer.

_ Rentrer à la maison ? gazouilla une petite voix qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

_ Oui, Ouki, répondit-elle doucement. On rentrera très bientôt.

* * *

La bibliothèque royale, habituellement silencieuse, résonnait aujourd'hui de hurlements de rage. Seul Kriss, que le bruit ne gênait pas, ne semblait pas dérangé par cette interruption dans le long fleuve tranquille qu'était leurs vies.

_ LE TUER ! hurlait la seule personne sur qui ils avaient une interdiction formelle de s'énerver. CE QU'IL A FAIT… !

Jean Junior, le meilleur ami du roi, les regarda d'un air navré. Ce dernier était habituellement plutôt calme, mais quand il s'énervait, tout le château était au courant. Et la bibliothèque était le seul endroit où il pouvait hurler sans craindre d'être entendu, le seul endroit où il savait qu'il n'avait aucun ennemi, personne ne souhaitant le tuer ou profiter de son pouvoir.

Bruce soupira, incapable de se replonger dans son livre alors qu'une personne faisait les cent pas à côté de lui.

_ Calmez-vous, Votre Majesté, supplia presque Patrick, sentant que son collègue allait commettre un régicide.

_ QUE JE ME CALME?! rétorqua le monarque sans daigner baisser la voix. APRES CE QUI S'EST PASSE ?!

_ De toute façon il est hors de portée, maintenant, l'interrompit presque Bruce en refermant sèchement son livre, qui traitait de l'anthologie de la poésie nordienne. Alors taisez vous, calmez vous et retournez diriger votre royaume.

Sa réplique agacée jeta un blanc. Les deux autres bibliothécaires lui jetaient des regards horrifiés tandis que Jean se demandait comment il allait calmer son ami et l'empêcher de faire éviscérer l'insolent.

_ Comment voulez vous que je me calme après ce que cet enfoiré a fait à ma chère sœur ?! s'exclama François en baissant néanmoins le ton.

_ L'enfoiré a été puni et ta sœur va bien, François, soupira Jean en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami.

_ Ce n'est pas suffisant ! C'est la mort qu'il aurait dû avoir !

_ Une condamnation à mort vous aurait forcé à avouer ce qui est arrivé à la princesse, Votre Grâce, fit remarquer Kriss sans lever les yeux de son livre. C'est clairement la dernière chose dont vous avez besoin en ce moment.

Le roi soupira et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient à proximité, sa raison l'emportant sur ses sentiments grâce aux lumières de ses conseillers.

_ Vous avez raison, mais cet homme m'a humilié par l'intermédiaire de ma sœur. Cela ne doit jamais se savoir et encore moins se reproduire.

_ Cela va de soi, Votre Majesté, marmonna Patrick, se désintéressant déjà de la royale personne qui squattait sa bibliothèque.

Finalement calmé, François se leva et salua les trois savants, ne recevant d'ailleurs aucune réponse. Il sortit de la bibliothèque, Jean sur les talons. Son royaume n'allait pas se gouverner tout seul.

 **Voilà (viola) ce premier chapitre de Game of YouTube est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! En tout cas nous on s'est beaucoup amusé à l'écrire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, sinon on vous tue.**

 _Mais oui, juste pour lui dire que la blague du viola c'est du réchauffé. Bisous, et à la prochaine !_

 _Rain & Morgane _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon, voilà, après quelques années, la suite du premier chapitre xD on vous laisse lire oklm._

 **Wesh ! Ca fait environ deux mille cinq cent ans qu'on n'a pas écrit, mais finalement on a fini !**

 **Réponse à la review de juliette : Contente que ce début te plaise, t'inquiète pas pour la Vengeance !**

_ Votre père a été tué. Vous devez prendre sa place au conseil restreint.

Antoine resta silencieux, sous le choc, priant pour avoir mal entendu. Son père était mort. Son père... était mort. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait-il du mal à son père ? C'était un homme gentil, sage, bon, qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche.

_ Mais… bredouilla-t-il enfin. M-mais pourquoi… ?

Comme si son interlocuteur allait avoir la réponse. Laissé seul, Antoine se laissa tomber par terre.

Qu'allait-il donc pouvoir faire ? Se retrouver seul, à Port-Réal, au milieu d'inconnus, qu'il ne connaissait pas, en plus. Son père l'avait abandonné en ce monde, tel une brebis égarée au milieu des loups.

* * *

La princesse Justine était prête. Vêtue de sombre, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, et vérifia que son garde du corps insupportablement collant avait pris sa pause. Posant sa main sur son ventre arrondi, elle murmura pour elle-même :

_ C'est parti…

Elle enjamba sa fenêtre et sauta dans l'herbe humide. Et bien, songea-t-elle, si c'était aussi facile de rentrer dans le château que d'en sortir, son frère serait mort depuis longtemps.

Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas, qu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

_ Hé ! protesta-t-elle.

Elle tenta de se débattre, mais un corps musclé la plaqua contre le mur. Elle allait hurler quand une large main la bâillonna.

_ Du calme, Votre Altesse.

Reconnaissant la voix de son garde du corps, elle se calma et lui jeta un regard méprisant :

_ Lâchez-moi.

_ Où est-ce que vous alliez, Votre Altesse ? insista son garde du corps, dont elle ignorait le nom, par ailleurs.

_ Lâchez-moi, répéta-t-elle, ou je dis à mon frère que vous avez essayé de me violer.

Immédiatement, le garde s'écarta et rougit un peu :

_ Mais je n'ai pas… enfin, je veux dire… Je…

_ Laissez-moi partir, lâcha-t-elle, calmement.

_ J'ai pas le droit, balbutia le pauvre homme. S'il vous arrivait malheur, sa Majesté votre frère me tuerait.

_ Je m'en fiche, répondit Justine avec condescendance. Vous allez me laisser partir. Je ne peux plus rester ici !

Le garde la regarda d'un air perdu :

_ Vous n'êtes pas bien ici ? Vous êtes la princesse.

_ Je suis prisonnière ! Depuis que Tail a…

Sa voix s'éteignit à ces mauvais souvenirs. Dire qu'elle s'était cru amoureuse de lui. Et lui, qui avait calmement expliqué à son frère – devant elle – qu'il se fichait de son sort et qu'il ne l'épouserait pas. Que ce n'était pas de sa faute si la princesse était une fille facile !

Ses poings se serrèrent.

_ Très bien… lâcha le garde. Mais alors je vais faire mon travail, Votre Altesse. Je vais vous accompagner.

Surprise par ce revirement, Justine le dévisagea :

_ Et mon frère… ?

_ Je fais mon travail, Votre Altesse. Personne ne vous fera le moindre mal. Personne ne vous touchera.

Elle sourit, un peu réconfortée par sa gentillesse :

_ Merci, euh… Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

_ Je suis le soldat Poggi, patronne. Euh… je voulais dire, Votre Altesse.

_ Et ton prénom ? Moi, c'est Justine.

_ Je sais, patronne. Euh… merde ! Votre Altesse. Je m'appelle Matteo.

Elle hésita quelques instants, avant de glisser sa main fine dans celle de son garde du corps.

_ Dans ce cas, allons-y, Matteo !

* * *

_ Je suis tellement content de t'avoir retrouvé, mon frère, s'exclama Raphaël au lord-commandant, assis à la table des officiers.

_ Quelle tapette, souffla Victor à la table des simples soldats.

Jérémy gloussa, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de son frère David.

_ Le petit Descraques n'est pas la seule tapette dans cette salle, n'est-ce-pas ? fit remarquer Tom en fixant longuement Victor d'un air trop innocent pour être honnête.

Damien Terracid ricana, ce qui lui valut les foudres de Victor.

_ Tu peux parler, Monsieur je-me-tape-Laink-dans-l'écurie ! grogna celui-ci d'un ton agressif.

_ C'est un secret pour personne, répliqua Thomas Laink d'un air peu concerné, le nez plongé dans ses légumes à l'eau, avant de s'étouffer en sentant un pied s'aventurer contre son mollet.

Il releva la tête, cherchant à croiser le regard de Terracid qui semblait l'ignorer sciemment.

Pendant ce temps, Victor était déterminé à se venger de Tom. Sa méthode de revanche consisterait dans un second temps à défoncer le cul de Tom après l'avoir, dans un premier temps, allumé pendant des heures. Et il commençait maintenant. Tendant la jambe, il chercha celle de son amant et la trouva rapidement, commençant à caresser lentement son mollet à travers son pantalon. Cependant, ce connard ne semblait pas vouloir réagir, très occupé à engloutir son repas comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ Ça va Tommy ? demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente qui ne trompait personne, à part l'intéressé.

_ Moui ! répondit celui-ci, la bouche pleine.

Victor ne comprenait pas comment Tom pouvait rester de marbre avec un pied qui remontait le long de sa cuisse alors qu'il était aussi expressif au lit. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Laink rougissait de plus en plus. Tout le monde entendit le petit brun souffler à son amant :

_ Terra, putain arrête, c'est pas le moment !

« Tiens, lui aussi il lui fait du pied sous la table ? »

Entendant son nom, Terracid releva la tête de son assiette d'un air étonné.

_ Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Et Victor eut une illumination. Il croisa le regard de Laink qui sembla comprendre à son tour.

Oups.

* * *

Yéyé était assis dans son fauteuil, occupé à lire la missive que lui avait fait parvenir son espion quand deux bras enlacèrent ses épaules. Il releva la tête et sourit à sa femme, qui l'embrassa doucement :

_ Laisse tomber ça, Yéyé… Tu pourras t'en occuper demain…

_ C'est important. Des nouvelles de…

Elle l'interrompit d'un nouveau baiser.

_ Tu as raison, finit-il par dire. Ça attendra demain…

Il l'embrassa à son tour. Elle était si belle. Ses grands yeux bruns, et ses longs cheveux roux… Elle ressemblait à une déesse du feu, indomptable et superbe.

Peut-être était-ce un sacrilège de penser ça, mais il s'en fichait : elle était supérieure à tous. Rois et reines, nymphes et sirènes, dieux et déesses. Plus belle, plus gentille, tellement plus parfaite.

Pour elle, il aurait donné sa vie, et celle de tous les autres.

Sans hésitation, elle s'assit sur ses genoux, face à lui, balayant la lettre et tous les autres documents sans aucun doute très important. Peu importait. Nul n'était plus important qu'elle.

_ Tu as toujours été superbe avec cette robe, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle sourit, et pour toute réponse, glissa ses mains sous sa tunique.

_ Mais je la déteste, reprit-il. Beaucoup trop compliquée à enlever… Et tu n'es jamais plus belle que quand tu es nue.

Elle s'écarta pour enlever elle-même sa robe, arrachant la moitié des dentelles au passage. Se levant enfin, il l'entraîna dans leur lit, se déshabillant au passage.

_ Je t'aime tellement, susurra-t-il à son oreille en la renversant sur le lit. Si tu savais tout ce que je serais prêt à faire pour toi…

_ Mais je le sais, répondit-elle doucement. Je le sais, Yéyé…

Elle ne lui paraissait jamais plus belle que quand ils faisaient l'amour, et qu'elle était là, allongée sous lui, gémissant, ses yeux bruns mi-clos. Il ne se sentait complet qu'en elle, alors qu'elle murmurait son prénom à son oreille, entrecoupés de « je t'aime ».

_ Tu es la reine de mon monde, mon amour…

* * *

Victor empoigna les hanches de Tom et accéléra. Ce dernier se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber en gémissant.

_ Bordel, Bonnefoy ! Tu me fais jouir ou tu dégages !

Il suppliait presque cet enculé, songea Victor avec satisfaction. Il avait mené son plan à bien malgré le petit contretemps avec Laink.

Sa main gauche trouva les cheveux de Tom, et l'obligea à pencher la tête en arrière :

_ Tu sais ce que je veux, petit con.

Au passage, il en profita pour lui mordre l'oreille, assez fort pour laisser une trace rouge.

_ Merde, s'il te plaît ! gémit Tom. Allez, fais pas chier !

Il se satisferait de ça. Victor posa sa main sur le membre de son amant, qui cria. Tom faisait un de ces boucans quand ils baisaient, songea Vic en grognant, jouissant enfin.

Il le branla quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Tom jouisse à son tour, et s'écarta pour se rhabiller.

_ Bordel, Bonnefoy, t'exagères, marmonna Tom en se laissant tomber à terre.

_ Tu t'en remettras, garantit Victor. Enfin, j'espère pour toi, parce qu'on recommence demain.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, et lui donna ses vêtements.

_ Et si jamais je ne voulais pas ? ironisa Tom.

Ce n'était qu'une blague, mais l'espace d'un instant, Victor imagina le reste de sa vie à la Garde de Nuit sans Tom comme ami et amant, et paniqua. Tentant de dissimuler son trouble, il railla :

_ Bah je baiserais le nouveau. Ou mini-Descraques.

Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, se retrouva plaqué contre le mur.

_ N'essaie même pas, grogna Tom. Si tu ne veux pas retrouver leur tête séparée de leur corps.

Parfois, Victor oubliait que son ami était un tueur, comme lui. Ce qu'il n'oubliait jamais, en revanche, c'était à quel point il était bandant.

Ils s'embrassèrent violemment. C'était la première fois, s'aperçut le tueur. Ils baisaient depuis des années, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés.

D'un geste, il lui faucha les jambes et le renversa par terre. C'était parti pour un nouveau round.

 **Voilà (viola) ce second chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review si ça vous a plu, ou si vous ne connaissez pas certains personnages !**

 _Bon, la blague du viola, stop, hein ! Désolée qu'elle vous ait encore infligé ça xD Désolée aussi de vous avoir infligé ces limes chelous, autant entre Yéyé et Foxie qu'entre Victor et Gydias ^^ (pour réclamations, s'adresser à Rain, tout est de sa faute !)_

 _À la prochaine !_


End file.
